Lovi,te ves lindo cuando sonries!
by yukimura.15 X3
Summary: Lovino se vuelve un poco mas tiernon con España de niño y un poco mas de grande X3...no me maten soy nueva asustada


**Hola mundo,me llamo Yukimura Souichiruo...**

**MI CONSCIENCIA:Mentirosa...**

**¡CALLATE!Bueno esta bien me llamo Mayra,pero siempre me ha gustado cambiarme mi nombre a uno que me guste y ... me estoy llendo del tema ... bueno como muchos habran notado soy nueva en esto y espero no haberme equivocado mucho en la ortografia...este fic se me ocurrio cuando jugaba con mi hermanita...**

**MI CONSCIENCIA:Pedofila...**

**¡OYE!¡NO LO SOY!**

**MI CONSCIENCIA:Pedofila reprimida...**

**¡CARAJO,NO ES VERDAD YA CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA!...Uf...(miro avergonzada al publico y agacho la cabeza)disfuten el fic...(me voy apenada)...**

_**Lovi,te ves tan lindo cuando sonries**_

**Antes: (**España tiene 22 años y Romano tiene 14 años**)**

En casa de España, Antonio estaba recostado en el sofa mirando television, en eso aparece Romano.

-_¡Bastardo!_-grito el italiano poniendose enfrente del televisor, cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el seño mas de lo normal.

-_Ah?Que pasa Romano?_-pregunto el ojiverde alzando unpoco la cabeza y fijando sus ojos en el pequeño italiano.

-_Estoy aburrido, ¡No hay que hacer en esta aburrida casa!_

El español hizo un gesto pensativo poniendose en dedo indice en la barbilla por unos minutos.

-_¡YA SE! _-grito poniendose de pie y sonriendo fuertemente.

Antonio se acerco al italiano y lo tomo por las axilas-_¡¿QUE HACES?¡SUELTAME!¡SUELTAME!_-grito el menor zarangeandose de un lado a otro.

- _¡ARRIBA!_ -el castaño sonrio y lanzo al menor al aire y luego lo atrapo ,el italiano menor trato de zafarse pero el español lo volvio a lanzar al aire y lo atrapo-_¡FUSOSOSO~!¡SUBE~Y ABAJO~!¡FUSOSOSO~!_

_-¡BAJAME GRANDISIMO IDIOTA!¡BASTA!-_apesar de los reclamos que este hacia, el mayor lo seguia aventando al aire para luego atraparlo y volverlo a lanzar-_¡DEJAME _-sin darse cuenta Romano estaba sonriendo,seguia con el seño fruncido,pero tambien tenia una tierna sonrisa en los labios.

Al darse cuenta Antonio lo lanzo por ultima vez para luego tomarlo en brazos y sonreirle calidamente-_Lovi~,te ves tan lindo cuando sonries~_-le ronroneo el mayor provocando que el menor se sonrojara fuertemente.

_-¡CHE PALLE!-_grito el italiano tirandole un fuerte cabesazo en el estomago al español dejandolo tirado en el piso inconsciente.

**Despues:** En casa de España **(**Romano tiene 21 años y España tiene 29 años**)**

-_¡Porfavor~!¡¿SIII~?_!-rogaba el ojiverde con un enorme puchero.

_-¡HE DICHO QUE NO!-_grito Romano mientras se daba la vuelta y se sentaba en el sillon.

-_Pe...Pero Lovi,no es tan dificil...-_insistia el español persiguiendolo hasta el sillon-_solo debes decirme__ "Nii-chan"__ o si prefieres __"Oni-chan"__._

_**-**__¡NUNCA!Me rehuso a llamarte asi,idiota...al unico al que llamo asi es a mi tonto fratello__**-**_dijo el italiano se volteandose a ver al castaño.

_-Pero Lovi,Ita-chan me dice "España-nii-chan,¿Acaso no me concideras tu hermano?-_se lamento el español con lagrimas en los ojos.

_-Yo...-_el mayor de los italianos desvio la vista al suelo y sus mejillas se tonaron de un color carmesi_-...para Feliciano tu y el pervertido frances son como sus hermanos...pero...yo no te concidero como a un hermano...porque...tu..._

_-¿YO QUE?-_pregunto asi a punto del colapso -_"No puede ser¿En que se equivoco?¿Porque su Lovi no lo consideraba como a un hermano...?"-_en eso los pensamientos del moreno fueron interrumpidos al sentir un peso que se acomodaba tiernamente en su hombro.

_-Porque tu eres MI__idiota_-al escuchar esas palabras Antonio desperto de sus nuevos pensamientos _"Entonces...el siente lo mismo que yo?...si es un sueño...¡porfavor no me despierten!"_,bajo su vista hasta el rostro de Romano y al verlo no pudo evitar que un pequeño sonrojo se forme en sus mejillas.

Romano estaba con los ojos cerrados,las mejillas decoradas con un adorable sonrojo igual al suyo pero un poco mas intenso,pero de lo que mas se percato el español fue de la sonrisa que adornaban los suaves labios del menor,esa tierna sonrisa,la cual no veia hace muchos años-_Lovi,te ves tan lindo cuando sonries_-solto el español antes de pasar su brazo cuidadosamente por el hombro del sureño acercandolo mas a el-_Ah,por cierto...ya no es necesario de que me digas __"Nii-chan"__._

_"Aunque seria un poco pervertido"_

_-Idiota-_susurro el menor para luego abrazar a su "idiota favorito"por el cuello y posar timidamente sus labios en los del español,siendo correspondido al instante por un mas que feliz español.

The End?

**Ja,ja,ja,ja...No,es broma...aunque...cla~ro~,si ustedes me lo piden talvez haga una continuacion de lo que ustedes me pidan,solo tienen que oprimir ese botoncito azul que esta ahi abajo:mientras mas reviews,hay mas oportunidades de que Lovino le haga sexo oral a Antonio...*¬***

**No se les olvide que soy nueva en esto de escribir historias(aunque tengo bastantes historias sin terminar en distintos libros y hojas),pero tambien soy un poco masoquista asi que se acepta de que ustedes deciden ser sadicas,dulces,tiernas,como Damien *¬*,etc.**

**OH!...Casi se me olvidaba...quiero mandar un gran saludo y un millon de gracias a mi querida amiga Sakuya Asura(sakuyachan15)...X3,quien me enseño el maravilloso mundo del YAOI...¡GRACIAS PATZY-SAMA! X0**

**Bueno sin mas que decir...me despido...BYE~! **


End file.
